Other Than Namimori
by Reignstein
Summary: Perhaps being in lust with the troublesome Gokudera Hayako was not boding well for Kyoya's, already questionable and unstable, sanity. It was a good thing he liked challenges then. This particular win would prove to be difficult, but it was far from being his first defeat. FemGokudera.


**Title:** Other Than Namimori  
**Posted: **03/12/13  
**Main Pairing: **Hibari Kyoya & Gokudera Hayako  
**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Perhaps being in lust with the troublesome Gokudera Hayako was not boding well for Kyoya's, already questionable and unstable, sanity. It was a good thing he liked challenges then. This particular win would prove to be difficult, but it was far from being his first defeat. FemGokudera.

**Disclaimer: **I own what I own, nothing more, nothing less.

**WARNINGS: **This story contains a female version of Gokudera Hayato

**© 2013, Reignstein, **The plot of this story and the original characters belong to me. Any similarities that might occur are purely coincidental and I apologize in advance if such an occurrence ever does happen.

* * *

_**"Something Other Than Namimori"  
STORY START**_

* * *

He cared not for the stars that twinkled beautifully in the sky. He cared not for the full moon that lit the darkness surrounding him on the Namimori Middle School roof top. Kyoya enjoyed only the silence and peace that enveloped his beloved building. The racket of the people he called herbivores gone, the bells no longer ringing, signaling the start of a new period of the day. No longer were the troublemakers present, leaving Kyoya free from biting them to death. It was almost like every other night, if not slightly better than the ones previous.

With no distractions present, the black haired prefect was able to focus solely on his thoughts. His little yellow song bird flew circles above his head, but he did not watch, nor did he observe the cute little animal. Before the mess that a certain group of herbivores started, Kyoya used to use this precious time to think about what he deemed important. It could have been as simple as a crack on the wall that needed to be fixed, or as complicated as a group of hoodlums that needed to be dealt with the following day. Either way, this quiet alone time was used only to think about the well being of the facility that was known as Namimori Middle School.

These thoughts; however, seem to be nothing more than a thing of the past.

Lately, his thoughts have begun to drift towards a dangerous, herbivorous, path. Kyoya did not like this, not one bit. Normally, thinking about troublemakers within his school caused him great annoyance. The prefect would find pleasure in thinking up scenarios of how they could be used to fulfill his never ending bloodlust, of biting them to death as he so put it. Never, in the history of his pubescent years; however; has the mere thought of a troublemaker—or any person for that matter—caused an irregularity in his heartbeat.

Kyoya had considered the possibility that it was due to a more distinct hate. It could have been a manifestation of his annoyance that reached new levels finally taking a toll on his physical body, after all. That idea was thrown out the window, though, when he had woken up to wet bed one life changing morning.

The mere sight of anything colored with silver or green brought thoughts of **her**, and this has lead Kyoya to thinking up a new theory. He had admitted, albeit after a long time, to himself that her defiance excited him. Her will power, that equaled his in many ways, was a breath of fresh air from the submissive set of students that ran at the mere sight of him. She brought a rush of excitement with every glare she gave him, a certain dangerous aura that Kyoya found more appealing than fearful.

Thus, this lead to the conclusion that the feared prefect was in **lust** with a certain Italian teen.

Closing his eyes and drowning out the insistent chirping of the yellow song bird, he remembered how he had first seen her. How she managed to break a certain amount of rules the moment she walked through the school gates, how he glared at her from the Committee Room window, everything about it was as clear as if it had happened just yesterday. It had been, give or take, a good two months since that incident.

"The green that trails Namimori. Not large, not small, Nami is best~"

To anyone who could have been watching, they would have probably thought that it was the yellow bird singing the Namimori Middle School Anthem that brought the alien thing known as a smile to Kyoya's face. Only the prefect, himself, would know that it was due to the memory of a certain squabble he had gotten himself into earlier on during the school day. He would allow you to think what you wanted, no matter how farfetched it would seem, but he would never admit the truth to another living soul. As little much as he cared about his image, he would still not like it ruined.

"Always unchanging, vigorous, and gallant. Let's sing together~"

The bird seemed to be in a very good mood. It's singing was calming and beautiful, and many would probably feel bad at the realization that Kyoya was not paying even the littlest bit of attention to it. The cute little thing didn't mind though. As if sensing its owner's better than bad mood, the bird just continued to do as it pleased, leaving Kyoya to his own comings and thoughts.

Herbivorous as the thought may be deemed by the prefect, he was still human. Succumbing to what many call fantasies was something normal, and even the black haired teen had needs of his own that needed to be dealt with. It may be called a sign of maturity by many, but Kyoya hardly cared about that. All the animal loving teen cared about was the slight rush that thinking about the silverette came with. Bloodlust was still lust, and experiencing both at the same time was what the Italian brought upon Kyoya.

"Namimori Middle School~!"

His jumbled musings managed to bring to him a certain type of calm. Kyoya thought about his many encounters with her—them being almost daily—and couldn't help but remember the one that started it all. The confusion that came with the scent of gun powder, the smirk that emerged at her, much like his, **mightier-than-thou** attitude. Everything about her just seemed so wrong, yet oh-so amusing in Kyoya's eyes.

Perhaps being in lust with the troublesome Gokudera Hayako was not boding well for Kyoya's, already questionable and unstable, sanity. Perhaps getting her to fulfill his wants, willingly at least, would prove to be much more challenging than beating her in a battle of arms. It was a good thing he liked challenges then. Especially the ones that seemed almost impossible to many around him. It proved to all of the herbivores around him that he was different from them, that he was a meat loving carnivore that charged right into anything.

The content smile on the prefect's face grew even wider.

This particular win would prove to be difficult, but it was far from being his first defeat.

* * *

_Kyoya walked through the plant eater filled hallways, making his way towards the Disciplinary Committee Office. The next class was to begin in fifteen minutes, leaving the students with fifteen more minutes of lunch, and leaving Kyoya fifteen minutes more of noise and grievances. True enough, none of the herbivores he passed seemed to be doing anything suspicious and out of the ordinary, but still. Being around a crowd was not something Kyoya particularly liked either._

_Girls gossiped about the latest trend, boys talked about the latest baseball team, couples stayed away from the prefect that bit any who showed public displays of affection to death. All in all, Kyoya deemed this walk to his destination tolerable enough. He would have been a tinge bit happier if he were able to hit someone, but at least this proved that the students within his precious school were learning to obey school rules._

_Well, that was what he thought until he came across Sawada Tsunayoshi's group anyway._

_The No-Good student looked exactly the same as he did every other day. Kyoya saw him every morning when he arrived late, so he knew very well that the brunette was acting normal enough—well, normal since his sudden involvement with the other people within his class at least. The baseball player, who recently began hanging out with him, was all smiles, as always. Everything seemed to normal enough. _

_What Kyoya spotted that irked him; however, was the new addition to the—what used to be—group of two. _

_He found her familiar. Kyoya was sure that he would never forget the foreigner who had such eye catching features if he had ever seen her prior to this day. The, slightly passed shoulder length, silver hair that he had only ever seen on the older Sasagawa, and yet hers seemed to shine brighter than the __**extreme**__ boxer's. Her jade green eyes, that glared at the dark haired baseball player beside the Sawada, seemed to be full of tenacity and defiance, so full of life. She possessed a face that would not be easily forgotten, and Kyoya still pondered where he had seen her as he approached the, now, group of three._

_Eyeing her up and down, he counted the violations that he saw. Her necktie was loose, two buttons of her button down remained undone. To add to that, she wore white tights under the checkered skirt that was part of Kyoya's beloved school's uniform. This all paled, though, in comparison to her sense of accessories. The studded arm band she wore on her right wrist, the skull necklace hanging loosely around her neck, the multiple rings placed on her fingers. To Kyoya, she was a walking image of what a typical rule breaker was._

_That, or your typical Lolita Cosplayer._

_Kyoya was not a gentleman, mind you. He did not care about the typical rules of society—more specifically, the ones that stated, clearly, that men were not to hit women. With this in mind, Kyoya pulled out one of his tonfas and pinned the girl towards the wall with one of them. To say Sawada Tsunayoshi was shocked was the understatement of the century._

"_You're breaking school rules." Kyoya said, clear as day. His voice was menacing, his glare was terrifying, and yet, he was shocked at how bright those jade orbs were up close. The glare that was aimed at Yamamoto Takeshi grew ten times worse when the silverette pointed it towards Hibari Kyoya. His heartbeat hastened, his palms generated a small amount of sweat, and something akin to butterflies began to take homage in his stomach. Kyoya did not like it, not one bit._

"_So are you!" The rule breaker shouted, right hand raising and pushing the tonfa away. Kyoya's grip tightened, pushing the weapon with more force. The glare aimed at him grew all the more intense. "Last time I checked, weapons weren't allowed in this stupid school!" People around stared in awe. This girl was new, she did not know yet the rules, but they would have guessed she would have known not to mess around with someone who carried murderous intent like the demon head prefect, Hibari Kyoya._

"_Fix yourself, herbivore." He paid no mind to her comment. _

"_And if I refuse?" She retorted, voice lowering as well. Turning menacing._

_Curioser and curioser, that was what the prefect got._

"_I'll bite you to death."_

_Perhaps the other student felt it, perhaps they didn't, but there was something else resonating from the two teens that stood so close to one another. Aside from the silverette's anger, aside from the prefect's murderous intent. Some would call it tension, others would probably call it attraction. It would also probably take a keen observer to notice that Kyoya was standing closer to her than any other normal victim he had bitten to death before._

"_I'd like to see you try." Kyoya smirked._

_Gripping the other tonfa in his hand, he swung, aiming for her stomach. One could take notice of the fact that he did not aim for the face or the head, but none did. Slight shock appeared on the prefect's features when the girl stopped the attack with her hands, slipping something into his sleeve as she did so. With a smirk of her own, she pushed Kyoya with all the strength she had, via his chest._

_A slight hissing sound penetrated Kyoya's hearing, causing him to look down at his sleeve. More of the slight shock appeared when he saw the mini stick of dynamite, seemingly running out of fuse. Almost immediately, he pulled it out of his shirt sleeve, tossing it out of the open window and allowing it explode there. Thankfully, it did not cause any damage to the school._

_The girl would have been in more trouble if it had._

_The head prefect turned towards the silverette, watching as her smirk grew. There was cigarette stick on her mouth, and Kyoya frowned slightly at the sight of it. Not because it was against the rules, but because it was a foul habit that no woman should possess. "Do you really think you can 'bite me to death'?" The girl teasingly asked, pulling out another one of her mini dynamite sticks. "At least, do you think you can do it before I blow you to pieces."_

_Unbeknownst to the two, Tsuna watched the entire scene with horror. He knew Kyoya's capabilities, and he also knew his new friend's temper. This was not a fight that was boding well for anyone within a ten mile radius, let alone for anyone within the building!_

"_Oh! How'd you get Hibari to join in the game, Tsuna?" Takeshi asked, laughing at the sight of Kyoya's annoyance and the silverette's obvious amusement. Tsuna merely stared at the baseball player in awe. Oblivious as always, but now he actually believed that Kyoya was part of this game as well?! The young Mafioso hoped and prayed to all the gods he knew that the baseball player would not get any crazy ideas to suddenly join in on the fight._

"_Smoking is not allowed in school grounds." Kyoya stated, apathetically._

"_Oh cry me a fucking river!" The girl answered._

"_Weapons are not allowed within campus." The prefect added. _

"_Are you shitting me?!" Kyoya frowned at her language. "You're carrying tonfas and you're telling me off about weapons?! Who do you think you are, fucking hypocrite?!" The frown grew. He would have to beat her out of her bad habits, Kyoya decided._

_Taking a stance, Kyoya moved forward to engage her. As she smirked, she lit the mini dynamite stick with her cigarette. The purpose of the cancer stick was understandable now, but Kyoya refused to allow it. He easily dodged the bomb, hitting it with his tonfas out of the window as to not damage anything, and swiped his tonfa when he was close enough to hit her. The girl dodged at the last second, though, in Kyoya's annoyance._

_Students gathered and watched in awe, and when Tsuna finally managed to snap out of his stupor, he realized that he needed to do something. "Go—Gokudera-san!" He shouted, calling the girl's attention. "Please—please sto—stop!" Her eyes widened slightly, dodging yet another tonfa._

"_But Tenth, he's—!" The girl was not able to finish her sentence._

_A tonfa made contact with her stomach, causing her to fall to the ground with Kyoya's knee on her chest. It hurt, she had to admit. The guy packed a strong attack. "What was that about blowing me up?" Kyoya asked, voice deep and menacing once again. She merely glared as he dug his knee deeper into her chest. She coughed at it, unable to retort, and Tsuna and Takeshi rushed to her side._

"_Hi—Hibari-san!" Tsuna called out. "She's new, she—she didn't know—"_

"_Be quiet." Tsuna followed the order._

"_Listen herbivore, and listen well." Kyoya started. "The next time I catch you breaking school rules, I __**will**__ bite you to death, understood." She was angry, judging by her glare, but she nodded nonetheless, finding it hard to breathe and hard to speak. She could save beating him up for another time._

_Standing up and walking away from the growing crowd of students, Kyoya could not help but remember seeing a smoking girl from his window the previous day. It seemed that he had already crossed paths with her, but was unable to locate her when he had first spotted her. Gokudera, the no good Tsuna had called her._

_Smirking slightly as he remembered her good reflexes, Kyoya could not help but think about how an interesting school year awaited him._

* * *

"Shining like the morning dew, the Namimori School~"

What was the perfect word to describe the smile on the Disciplinary Head's face? Normally, the only thing remotely close to a smile that Kyoya had was a smirk, but this was very far from it. This did not have sinister feel to it, no menacing aura to let out. This smile was sincere, happy, but at the same time nostalgic. Perhaps it could be described as a smile to show fondness. A smile that appears on someone's face when remembering a fond memory of the past.

Whatever the case, whatever the expression, whatever the smile, the yellow canary sang louder. It may have been due to the increase of good vibes surrounding its master, or it may have just felt like belting out its best tune. Either way, it only added to Kyoya's visible good mood.

Oh how he was glad no one was around to witness his mirth.

"Stupid—late—annoying—ARGH!" Snippets of a sentence, possibly a rant, entered Kyoya's ears. The voice was familiar. "Hibari—bite me—stupid dream!" Now, normally, Kyoya paid no mind to anyone passing the school this late at night—nine post meridiem to be specific—but that made him open his eyes and sit up. His name was mentioned by a familiar voice that he couldn't quite pinpoint. It was enough to earn his curiosity.

Getting on his feet, the prefect walked towards the fence that allowed a person to see down towards the front of the school. He would observe the comings and goings of students from the spot, and maybe he would wait for the silverette to arrive and leave as well. A nice brawl with the girl was always welcomed, especially when it gave Kyoya the chance to prove, albeit subtly, that the girl was his and for many to keep away. Not that the girl was doing a bad job at keeping her own suitors away, though. Kyoya was just **very** possessive.

"Stupid Bianchi—tenth—baseball idiot" Now there was only one person Kyoya knew who talked like that.

Not disappointed, the black haired teen looked down and spotted Hayako standing just in front of the school. Her face was scrunched up in irritation from what he could see, and her posture came with a certain unsure-ity that he could not quite figure out why.

"Common and enough, Nami is best~"

Eyes widening slightly, Kyoya took hold of the song bird and motioned for it to quiet down. Looking back towards the teenage girl, she did not seem to notice anything. Kyoya was quite thankful that the bird was nowhere near as loud as the Italian. Getting the message, the yellow bird decided to take its seat atop Kyoya's head and watch what its master seemed to be interested in. Some may claim a playful glint was present in its eye, but it could have just been said some's imagination.

Her white skin was captivating under the near-blue light that the moon gave off, causing Hibari to lick his lips slightly. No way was Gokudera Hayako an angel, but under that moonlight, she seemed almost angelic. "ARGH! He—be—anymore!" He wished that he could have heard what she was ranting to herself about, but he decided that perhaps the view in itself was enough payment for not being able to hear her.

What she wore caused Kyoya to frown slightly. It was a rather chilly night, and a green tank top with leather pants was not something to be wearing in the near fifteen degree temperature. He wasn't complaining about the amount of skin it showed, however. Just a little bit of fuel to add to his already growing lust.

Suddenly, a car parked behind her.

He squinted as he tried to get look at the person who had rolled down the window. Kyoya was pretty far from the scene, but he could have sworn that the man looked no less than thirty. He couldn't quite get a good look of his face, but he seemed to have done something for Hayako to suddenly turn and look at him. Had he whistled? Had he called out to her? Did they know each other? Whatever the answer, Kyoya did not like what he was seeing.

Kyoya watched the interaction intently.

The man extended his arm out of the window, and Hayako stepped back. The man continued to speak, and Hayako stepped back once again. What was it that he was saying? Why was Hayako saying nothing? Kyoya was tempted to send his bird down and have it record each word. After all, he needed to know the people who he would have to bite to death later on.

The man was persistent as he beckoned for Hayako to come closer. "Go away you fucking pervert!" Kyoya's blood boiled. So this man was trying to 'pick her up' like some prostitute? Perhaps this man was wishing for an early death. "Leave me the fuck alone!" Kyoya witnessed the older man just laugh.

The pervert exited the car, seemingly turning to the person driving and telling him something. By Hayako's body language, it seemed what the man has said was nothing pleasant. Kyoya was losing his patience at this point, tonfas in hand as he was ready to run down the staircase and get the man away from his possession. Of course, as expected of the Italian girl, Kyoya needed to do no such thing.

Arrays of reds, oranges, and yellows filled the sky. The two men—being the driver and the pervert—were on the ground and about ready to run for their lives. "Get out of here!" The girl shouted, lighting another bomb in her hands and throwing it in their direction. It's safe to say they were long gone before it was even close to exploding.

Sadly, their car was no longer salvageable.

Kyoya smirked as he tucked away his tonfas, the yellow bird chirping happily atop his head. It seemed it was happy that Hayako was safe as well. Hayako just mumbled to herself, throwing the lit cigarette to the ground and stepping on it. With one last look at Namimori Middle School and with one last sigh, she walked back—what Kyoya thought—the way she came.

Laying back and deciding to wait a little more until heading to his own home, Kyoya smiled once again. He could question the Italian for going to Namimori at such an hour another time. For now, he would just return to his fantasies, a new image saved in his memory to use.

* * *

_**CHAPTER END  
From the deepest desires,  
often come the deadliest hate.  
~Socrates**_

* * *

**REIGN: Hehe, isn't that interesting? I mean, personally, I think Kyoya would never admit that he's in love. Not even to himself. That is probably why Hibird is his emotions. Speaking of which, he isn't named Hibird yet because this takes place before the future thing. I'm wondering, myself, what possessed me turn Hayato into a girl.**

**FON: Now, now, Reign, lying is not proper. Especially for a girl, that is just shameful. As they say, the truth shall set you free. You know very well why you turned my former student into a girl.**

**REIGN: Fine, fine! My reasons for turning Hayato into a girl is simply because I enjoyed the idea. I mean, I crush on Hayato as a guy, but for some reason, I just imagined this fic with him as a girl! NO HATE PLEASE! I mean, come on, let's imagine it for a second. He would make a hot female!**

**FON: Perhaps many may share the same idea, but indeed you are right. Those who don't like the thought may just stop reading after all. There are so many good stories out there, why waste time on one that would give them nothing to gain. Perhaps there is hope for you yet, my young pupil.**

**REIGN: Who do you think I am?! Stick to training I-pin! I'd rather much be Verde's student!**

**FON: So much anger and too stubborn, perhaps I can teach you some patience and then you can be a proper lady. Maybe you can even learn to control that temper of yours. You may be smart, but you are too brash. Much like the younger Gokudera Hayato.**

**REIGN: No, just no. Fon, just leave me alone and stick to doing whatever it is you do. As for you, my readers, stay! Leave a review and tell me what you thought! No flames though. None of that.**


End file.
